Bubbline
by XxStatikxX
Summary: Marceline chilling on a tree alone... well until a certain someone comes along. Marceline and Bubblegum.


Hey guys this is my first fanfic story hope you enjoy it.

Marceline sat on a tree branch and plucked the strings on her ax bass, letting her thoughts take over the tune. The sun was still out so she had a black leather jacket over her red tank top and her usual sunhat on. She wore dark skinny jeans with red boots.

The vampire gazed out in the distance peering at the green scenery with her ruby red eyes, thinking about a certain pink princess. She couldn't get her off her mind.

Marceline sighed.

That was the thing about Bubblegum once you got it in your hair it was hard to get out. You never wanted to cut it out. But the more you struggled with it the deeper it got.

"Why can't I stop thinking of her?" Marceline asked herself.

"Thinking about who?" a voice from below asked.

Marceline looked down and there she was. The love of her life, the princess who gave her gut butterflies.

"That's none of your business, Pinky," Marceline replied coolly.

"Okay, whatever, can I join you up there?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline was surprised by this question she stopped playing her bass and raised a brow.

"Don't you have to go take care of your beloved little candy people or something?"

"Princess have to have a break too you know," Bubblegum smiled politely at the vampire.

"I guess you can chill with me, Bonni. Come on up," Marceline said seemingly not caring but deep down she was jumping with excitement.

Bonnibelle reached up to grab the nearest tree trunk and pulled herself up only to fail and fall flat on her back. Marceline chuckled as Bubblegum blushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up, it's harder than it looks okay."

"I'll just come down and get you."

Marceline glided down and swept the princess off her feet carrying her bridal style to the branch she was recently at and sat Bonni on her lap. Both monarchs slightly blushed. It was already night and the stars were out. The two sat there and talked about random stuff. Marceline casually teasing Bubblegum every now and then. A chilly breeze blew past them. Bubblegum shivered.

"Are you cold?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, a little."

Marceline took off her jacket and put it around the now blushing princess. (I know cheesy but c'mon you got to love it.)Bonni snuggled into the vampire's chest.

"Thanks," Bubblegum whispered.

Marceline gave a toothy grin. Bubblegum always thought that was cute.

All of a sudden, a cracking sound was heard beneath them and the tree branch snapped causing Marceline to fall flat on her back and Bubblegum to land on top.

"Whoa there, tiger," Marceline smirked.

"What? You think I caused this," Bubblegum said, blushing wildly.

"You never know."

Marceline's forked tongue lightly licked Bubblegum's lips causing her to blush even more than before. Bubblegum quickly jumped up and dusted herself off like if nothing had happened. Marceline grabbed her ax bass and put it behind her back.

"I think you should be getting home, Bonni," Marceline said.

"Yeah… Um can you carry me home, Marci" Bubblegum asked.

"Sure," Marceline replied with a smirk.

Marceline cradled Bonnibelle in her arms and Bonnibelle held on to Marceline.

Soon they had already arrived outside of Bonnibelle's room. Marceline opened the window and flew in the place the princess gently on the bed.

"Thanks, Marceline."

"No problem, Bonni," Marceline smiled.

Bonnibelle walked over to her closet and took off her dress to put on some pajamas and threw her dress outside of the closet.

"You don't have to strip to thank me, you know," Marceline smirked.

Bonnibelle blushed as she grabbed her old rock shirt that Marceline had given her awhile back and some pink pajama pants and put them on.

"Marceline! That is to distasteful!" Bonnibelle said.

Bubblegum walk out of the closet as Marceline stared at the shirt.

"So, you do where it as pajamas, huh," Marceline said.

"Yeah."

"Why, does it help you dream of me?"

"No! I mean yes! Wait no…. Shut up Marci," Bubblegum stuttered, blushing a deep red.

The vampire laughed.

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Marceline asked.

"It's a date… Wait not a date, date but a friendly date. Wait no!" Bonnibelle struggled to find the words but soon stopped.

Marceline drifted closer to Bonnibelle and looked into her pink eyes. Both blushed at how close they were to each other. Marceline lifted Bonnibelle's chin and kissed her warm, soft lips. Bubblegum melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Marceline. Marceline pulled away and Bubblegum complained.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet," Bubblegum said.

"Calm down, you'll get your chance tomorrow," Marceline chuckled.

"Okay, but can you at least stay," Bonnibelle asked with pleading eyes.

"Alright," Marceline said, grinning.

The princess squealed in delight and hugged Marceline tightly. Bonnibelle jumped into her bed and motioned for Marceline to come. Marceline lay next to Bonnibelle under the covers and kissed her goodnight. Bonnibelle turned off the light and melted into the vampires arms.

"I love you, Bonni," Marceline whispered.

"I love you too, Marci," Bonnibelle whispered back.

Both smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.

~The End~

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
